Automated chromosome analysis machines must eventually present chromosome images to cytogeneticists. Optical limitations, data manipulation, and display devices, degrade chromosome images unacceptably. This project seeks to use a stylized chromosome image in lieu of the original images as the machine output. The stylized images are developed using human karyotyping accuracy and ease as the measures of image quality. Each stylized chromosome has straight axis, constant transverse density, width defined by measured chromosome width, and longitudinal density defined by measured density profile. The dynamic range of the density profile must be adjusted to conform to display media and to compensate for specimen preparation variations.